Faxness to the Max
by Vandoore
Summary: hehehe, I just noticed that, okay as u know max and fang love each other, but is it annoying other people to the brink of their destruction. This is kind of a mockery of max's and Fans love for each other.
1. On the Beach

**A/N: okay the low down, I just got bored and this scence randomly popped into my head. I find it slightly ammussing I hope you, the audience like it too.**

**Setting: Max is with Fang they are sitting with their backs against a limestine wall overlooking Trigg beach.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Fang or Jeb though i do own this plot even though it sucks.**

* * *

"Max?"

"Yes Fang."

"Did I ever tell you that I love you."

"Yes you did Fang."

"Well just in case I didn't, let me just say."

"Yes Fang."

"I love you."

"Ohh Fang, you're so romantic."

"I know I am baby."

_(a few minutes later)_

"Hey Fang."

"Yeah Max."

"You know that I love you right."

"Of course Max."

"Ohh , well just making sure you know."

"I know Max."

"I love you."

"Well I love you more."

"No I love you more."

"That's impossible, I've always loved you more."

"Yeah well, I love you more then life."

"That's a big thing to admit."

"I know Fang, but it is true."

"Well I love you more then life too."

"Now that's impossible."

"And why is it impossible Max."

"Because Fang, I already love you more then life."

"Oh yeah, okay then I love you more then the afterlife."

"That too is impossible."

"Now why is it impossible, it isn't life is it."

"No, but you have to be dead to love me more then the afterlife."

"Oh, okay then."

"Fang?"

"Yes Max."

"Why are you trying to slit your wrists with a knife?"

"So I can love you more then the afterlife of course."

"Don't do it Fang."

"Why not, you already love me more then life."

"Yeah but I think you've proven that you love me more."

"How's that Max?"

"Well you're about to bleed to death for me, I think that is so romantic."

"You do Max?"

"Yes I do Fang."

"I love you Max."

"I love you too Fang."

"Well I love you more."

"No fang, I love you more."

"_Max, We are not having this again."_

"_Why not dad."_

"_Because it is annoying."_

"_Well too bad cause I love Fang."_

"_Yes, I think we've already established that."_

"Hey Max."

"Yeah Fang."

"Why are you looking so constipated?"

"I am having a conversation with my dad."

"Oh, okay well I just want to say."

"Yes Fang."

"I love you."

"I love you too Max."

"_That's it, I am sorry Max."_

"_For what dad?"_

"_For This."_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

* * *

That last ARGH was Max screaming in pain from a brain attack caused by Jeb.

A/N: so how did you like that

Audience: Yah, woo, hoot, woot, cheer.

Alex: they liked it now if you did review to your hearst content, and if you didn't send me your critisism, I'll be off writing the next chapter, let me give you a hint it invloves the telephone and another ARGH.

you keep reading, I'll keep writing.


	2. Like a whale

**A/N: thanks for the people who decided to review my story, unfortunately my friend thought it was crap and doesn't want me to write any more. Fortunately for you people who liked it I am not listening to him.**

**Setting: this one is set in Max's house.**

**Disclaimer: blah blah blah blah, I don't own, Blah.**

**Got that good now read.**

* * *

"Yeah but why did you have to give me a brain attack?"

"Because Max, you were stressing the psychic link between us."

"What psychic link?"

"The one that lets me communicate with you."

"But how does what I was saying affect this link?"

"Your emotions were flowing through like a whale through a key hole, at some point the link could have broken and one of us would be dead."

"I wish it would have been you."

"Max don't say that, Max come back, I didn't mean to shout, Maaaxx."

**(A/N: this next part is Max on the phone to Nudge)**

"Yeah he is like so overprotective."

"I know, like they don't want you to do anything."

"How did my date with Fang go?"

"It went alright, until Dad began interrupting."

"Of course I am going out with him tomorrow night."

"I know aren't I lucky."

"Have you found anyone yet?"

"What do you mean your not going?"

"But you have to go."

"Then I'm not going."

"Well I'm not letting you stay at home by yourself."

"Why don't you ask Iggy."

"Yes I mean it."

"Aww Com'on, a mean he's kinda depressed since you dumped him."

"Yes I talk to him, he's part of the flock."

"That's it Nudge, I am asking you for him."

"No you can't say no, you are going to the prom."

"Hang on a second Nudge I got someone on the other line."

"Hello."

"Oh hi Iggy, we were just talking about you."

"Nudge and I."

"Yeah she's wanting to know If you'll go with her to the prom."

"Hah you were just going to ask me to ask her."

"Don't worry Iggy, I'll tell her."

"Yes Iggy you wont miss out."

"Okay Iggy, yep, I'll tell her."

"Hi Nudge."

"Yeah sorry that took so long."

"Yeah I know I changed it."

"What song, umm, oh yeah, it's teenagers by MRC."

"Yeah they are good."

"That was Iggy."

"He actually wanted me to give you a message."

"Yeah it was, would you like to go to the prom with me."

"No I am not making this up."

"Yeah he sounded lonely."

"You'll go, excellent, we'll meet at your place say five-ish."

"Yep I'll bring the curling iron."

"Max."

"What dad?"

"We need to talk."

"Not now, I'm on the phone."

"It's about the phone."

"I said not now."

"You've go to start using the phone less."

"I am trying to talk to Nudge dad."

"You've spent over two thousand dollars."

"So, I talk a lot."

"Yeah but in one month."

"Pay for it if your unhappy."

"You have got to start talking less."

"Talk to the hand Dad, I'm busy."

"Hmmmm."

"Sorry about that Nudge dad's chucking a sad."

"I know, they can be so annoying."

"Yep that too."

"Nudge, Nudge, are you there, Nudge."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

* * *

**So how was that, that last argh well you'll have to keep reading to find out what it was about. sorry to the people who are reading that i didn't get this out within 24 hours of the last one, i estimate the next chapter will be out within 36 to 48 hours. Anywho thanks for the people reviewing you've been a great help.**

**keep reading.**


	3. Logged in

**A/N: okay now that homework is out of the way I have all of twenty minutes to write a new chapter, which is what I have done. This will have another argh at the end, hmm should have called it the argh series. Anywho on with the show, oh and read my friends story Eternal Life for the Angel series.**

**Setting: Max's home, scenes occur in the kitchne and in Max's room.**

**Disclaimer: Okay i have two more chapters on this and it will end, so i dont own max, fang, jeb, nudge, iggy, angel or gazzy. i do own this crummy plot though so stealling or ill get julian on u. oh and this contains another argh.

* * *

**

"I don't care if it costed too much, why did you have to cut the phone line?"

"Because you were talking too much."

"But when I was talking to Nudge?"

"I don't care who you were talking to you were costing us too much."

"You're supposed to love and cherish me, not hinder me in anyway possible."

"No Max, as a parent I am supposed to help you through life."

"insert your choice of growl I hate you."

"Max, why does it always have to end like this?"

"Leave me alone."

-slam of door and booting up of computer sounds.-

(A/N: this next part is dialogue from a chat room.)

FangsGirl: Hi Ang, watsup.

Kid-With-Wings05: Hi Max nutting much. U?

FangsGirl: nah nothing, just had a fight with my dad though.

Kid-With-Wings05: What was it about this time?

FangsGirl: I was spending too much time on the phone talking, raked up like hundreds of dollars in bills.

Kid-With-Wings05: god ur parents are tough.

FangsGirl: Really: y wat do urs do.

Kid-With-Wings05: Well they try to complain, but if I have my ways.

FangsGirl: Ang u noe ur not meant to be usin ur powers on ur parents.

Kid-With-Wings05: I noe but it can get real annoying when they yell

FangsGirl: U might give them brain damage if you keep doing it.

Kid-With-Wings05: Meh I'll just move onto another foster parent.

FangsGirl: And how many have u been through.

Kid-With-Wings05: ten

FangsGirl: and in how many years since u moved out.

Kid-With-Wings05: two, but it's not that many

FangsGirl: Stop kidding with me, u've been through ten parents in two years and were have they all ended up.

Kid-With-Wings05: In hospital.

FangsGirl: Yah I keep telling u but you don't listen.

Kid-With-Wings05: I just wish we didn't live like this.

FangsGirl: hey ur the one that suggested this.

Kid-With-Wings05: I noe but I miss the old ways

FangsGirl: what runnin from Itex, being chased by erasers.

Kid-With-Wings05: Who wouldn't miss that?

FangsGirl: Nudge

Kid-With-Wings05: Besides Nudge.

FangsGirl: okay then after the weekend ill talk to dad and see wat he has to say.

Kid-With-Wings05: Ohh thank u Max, thank u

FangsGirl: No prob Ang, I was getting bored too.

Kid-With-Wings05: So hows Fang

FangsGirl: He's good, ready to do anything for me

Kid-With-Wings05: yep same old Fang.

FangsGirl: soo doing anything tomorrow

Kid-With-Wings05: I was going to take total for a walk, but he's been complaining lately about his food, so ill just skip it as punishment

FangsGirl: hmm poor total sucks to be him

Kid-With-Wings05: yep sucks to be him

FangsGirl: okay well i go tot go now, i'm meant to talk to fang in another chat room

Kid-With-Wings05: okay Max, cya and dont forget to talk to Jeb.

FangsGirl: I wont Ang, cya

Kid-With-Wings05: Cya

FangsGirl: Heeelloooo fang anyone there

Dafang: Oh sorry Max, i left to get some chips, so how's it going

FangsGirl: meh i guess, hows it going over there

Dafang: same old same old, parents think im a depressed lonely teenager

FangsGirl: wat dont they noe about us

Dafang: well ive told them but they seem to be off in their own little world. So still on tomorrow

FangsGirl: yep still on, oh and Angel ask if we could go on an adventure flight on the weekend

Dafang: well wat did you say, its been ages since we've been flying as a flock

FangsGirl: two years actually

Dafang: wow where does the time go

FangsGirl: down the toilet i think

Dafang: haha thats my girl always cracking jokes, i asked my parents and they seemed okay with it, say i need to get out of the house.

FangsGirl: by asked do you mean told them

Dafang: yeah well they never listen

FangsGirl: okay well ive still got to check with dad but i think i can go too, can you ask iggy

Dafang: yep i can do that, and are Nudge and him coming with us

FangsGirl: yeah i managed to convince her, plus Iggy asked me to help.

Electricity-server has logged in

Dafang: what kind of loony is this then.

FangsGirl: dont noe, who r u

Electricity-server: we're the electricity company,

Dafang: and wat r u doing in our chat room

Electricity-server: we are here to tell the Ride family that they havent been paying their bills and we are cutting their power.

FangsGirl: Is this one of dads jokes

Electricity-server: this is no joke ma'am you havent been paying your bills and we will be cutting power at 7:00 local standard time

Dafang: but that leaves like three minutes, and which standard time is it

Electricity-server: it is of the Rides home city

FangsGirl: okay then umm Fang met you tomoz at say 6-ish

Dafang: okay max

FangsGirl: um dont forget to tell Iggy about the weekend

Dafang: yep anything else

FangsGirl: umm dont forget to dress apropriately

Dafang: this is something to do with us i am talking about

FangsGirl: ohh ohh ahh, grr i cant remember umm

Dafang: how about I

FangsGirl: I

Dafang: love

FangsGirl: Ohh yeah fang I L---

"Fang, fang, Wat computer dead, tv gone, fridge offline.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

GGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

* * *

**A/N: okay that last argh was by max again, and for people who cant tell what happened the electricity company shut off the power cause they weren't paying the bills.**

**okay there, after this chapter, will be two more chapters just to continue the story, i was going to end it here but i have decided i liked it. so to people reading please review because i want to hear what u have too say, even if they are annonymos reviews i dont care tell me what you like, hate, want changed ect.**

**keep reading cause im writing.**


	4. Unexpected guests

**A/N: To all you readers reading this, this is the second last chapter. No more after the next one so don't complain. There will be an interruption by some people in this fic, cough cough, not erasers, cough cough.**

**Setting: okay at Nudges house and at the prom night, Max is there along with Fang, Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy and Angel pop in sometime later.**

**Disclaimer: I cant wait to stop writing these um I don't own insert all people I don't own here I do own this plot, and the computer I am typing this from.**

**Oh and another thing the story will be told in, name: dialogue, format so people don't get confused.**

* * *

(Nudges house)

Fang: Wow Max you look great.

Max: Thank you fang, you look stunning too.

Iggy: If I could see what you're wearing Nudge it would be so good I would be blind.

Nudge: Aww thanks Iggy, you look great too.

Fang: I have a question you two, Do you have your bags packed for the weekend and can we store ours here?

Nudge: That's two Fang, yes and yes.

Iggy: Ready to go.

Max: I am.

Nudge: Me too.

Fang Lets go.

(A/N: sorry to people if this is a bit hard to read, now they are at the prom.)

Fang: Hey Iggy, Nudge.

Iggy and Nudge: yes.

Fang: how about you dance over that side of the gym so we can spend some time alone with our partners.

Iggy: Okay, have fun with Fang Max.

Max: Ohh I will.

Fang: So Max did Jeb approve of us going away this weekend.

Max: Nope.

Fang: But your still going right.

Max: Yep,

Fang: That's my girl.

Nudge: Iggy, where did you learn to dance like that.

Iggy: We're dancing, I thought we were playing tag.

Nudge: Hah, well I didn't know you could bend like that.

Igyy: Hah, bending is easy wait to you see my flips.

Nudge: No Iggy, I don't want you embarrassing me like last time.

Iggy: Yeah, umm sorry about that.

Nudge: lets just stick to dancing.

Gazzy: Are you ready Angel.

Angel: Almost there.

Gazzy: Jeez, even for a girl you are slow.

Angel: Shut it Gazzy:

Gazzy: Mmhhnnhm.

Angel: hehehe.

Fang: Hey Max, want some punch?

Max: Sure as long as it isn't spiked.

Fang: Now why would i do such a thing like that.

Max: If you weren't then you wouldn't have that I'm innocent look on your face.

Fang: Yah he he he.

Nudge: Ohh hi Fang, how's Max?

Fang: Hi Nudge, Max is good, how's Iggy?

Nudge: Iggy's okay, He's a bit tired so I'm getting him some punch.

Fang: Yeah well Max seems exhausted so I'm getting her some too.

Nudge: Been dancing too hard has she?

Fang: Yep, too hard.

Nudge: Hey, is that Sam over next to Max.

Fang: What, So he is, I'm going to kill him.

Max: Go away Sam, I'm not in the mood.

Sam: But I.

Max: I said go, before I break your nose.

Sam: I just want.

Fang: She said go now go.

Sam: Hey I was asking the.

Fang: Do you want me to break your nose too.

Sam: Fine I'll go.

Max: Thanks Fang, he was getting annoying.

Fang: It's okay Max, I know how much you hate him.

Max: Ohh its a snow ball, want to dance.

Fang: Might as well.

Nudge: Ooh Iggy, a snowball, want to dance.

Iggy: Meh, I don't care.

Nudge: Yay lets dance.

Fang: Nudge, Iggy, having fun?

Nudge: Sure thing and you and Max?

Fang: Same, except.

Max: Except that Sam started annoying me.

Iggy: Sam's here, who else that we hate are here.

Fang: Nearly everyone.

Nudge: Oh, want to have a last dance then leave.

Gazzy: On the count of three.

Angel: One.

Gazzy: Two.

Angel: Are you sure this is right.

Gazzy: Too late. Three.

Max: cough, cough what's that gas?

Iggy: sniff hmm, it smells familiar.

Fang: How does it smell familiar/

Iggy: It was a smoke bomb/ stink bomb mix Gazzy and I were working on.

Nudge: So what's it doing here.

Iggy: Either Gazzy is testing a final product, or.

Max: Or what?

Iggy: Or Itex found it and is using it against us.

Angel: Hi Max.

Max: Angel what are you doing here?

Fang: Yeah Angel, aren't you supposed to be at home.

Angel: We are, but we were getting bored and decided it was time to get going.

Nudge: Who are we, what is it that we need to get going, and can we get out of this smoke?

Gazzy: in Nick voice Hi everybody.

Audience: Hi doctor Nick.

Gazzy: Hehehe, I'm a doctor.

Max: Gazzy Aren't you meant to be at Angels.

Gazzy: It was boring, so Angel and I came up with this plan.

Max: What plan?

Angel: The plan to go on the trip on the weekend asap.

Max: Fang, what's the time?

Fang: Umm 12:01, why?

Nudge: Cause its the weekend now.

Max: I guess you two want to go soon right.

Gazzy: You bet.

Max: Fine, do you have your stuff?

Angel: Yep, just outside in the bush.

Max: Okay lets go, we'll stop by Nudges house to pick up our stuff.

Fang: I was just about to go into a waltz.

Iggy: Lost your chance Fang, lost your chance.

* * *

**A/N: How's that then, appropriate, little humour. Tell me what you liked and what you disliked. Tell me anything, Ideas, your thoughts anything, maybe a hint that I should use spell checker better I don't care, just review. And don't forget this is the second last chapter.**

**I'll keep writing If you keep reading.**


	5. Dirt, Sam and other stuff

**A/N: To people who had difficulty reading the last chapter sorry cause this is going to be in the same style, and is it just me or have people stopped reviewing, it's like they're taking a break, not many new chapters added, not many reviews.**

**Oh and I forgot to add in an ARGH in the last chapter and this chapter, soz**

**Setting: Somewhere up in the air over a remote part of the world, and everyone is there.**

**Disclaimer: yah last one for this story, okay I dont own Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, or anyone else that has featured in this story, I do however own this plot, the current chapters and any other chapters that may, for some unusual reason, follow this one.**

**And on the the story.**

* * *

Max: Weee hooo 

Fang: Max could you stop yelling, were are only twenty meters above the ground.

Max: I'm sorry Fang, I just forgot how much fun this was.

Iggy: But don't you always fly to different events?

Max: I do but it isn't the same as the open air.

Nudge: But we flew to your farm last weekend, and you didn't have much fun then?

Max: Well that was because we were only staying one night, and it wasn't all that fun being there.

Fang: You are weird Max, really weird.

Max: Hmm that fits an emo and his weird girlfriend.

Fang: Maxx.

Nudge: What do you mean emo?

Max: Ohh uh, nothing, just a joke between me and Fang.

Fang: Nice cover.

Max: Thanks.

Angel: Ah hm hm hm hm hmhmhm, Ahh hhm hhm hhm hhm hhmhmhm.

Nudge: Angel, what are you humming?

Angel: Who me, I'm not humming.

Nudge: Yes you, you were just humming, now what was the song?

Angel: Honestly I wasn't humming.

Nudge: You were humming, wasn't she Max?

Max: I didn't here anything.

Nudge: Iggy?

Igyy: Nope me neither.

Nudge: Common someone has to back me up.

Fang: Sorry Nudge.

Gazzy: Yeah sorry I didn't here anything either.

Nudge: hmmm, I swear I heard you humming Angel.

Angel: Well actually I was.

Nudge: I new it, great voice by the way, what were you singing?

Angel: Thanks, It was actually a song that popped into Fangs head, called Believe Again by Delta.

Nudge: No way, Fang had that song in his head.

Angel: Yeah, and apparently he likes.

Nudge: Oh My God, we finally have ammo to use against him, could you try to find some more dirt.

Angel: Oh I guess, but stay away cause he might get suspicious.

Nudge: Sure thing, go get him.

Angel: Fang, she fell for it.

Fang: Excellent, the plan is falling together nicely, what did you get off her?

Angel: Not much, she blocked me a bit, I'll need more juicy stuff to tell if I am to get into her head.

Fang: Okay, I thought that would do but lets see, juicy like what?

Angel: Umm maybe something you keep buried.

Fang: Like what, everything is buried.

Angel: Ohh yeah, maybe another really girly song, or maybe a fake past time.

Fang: Oh great. Umm song would be Happy Ending by Mika, and past time would be entwining grass together to make rings.

Angel: Hehehe, that should get her, catcha later.

Angel: Hey Nudge, Nudge.

Nudge: What Angel, Did you get some more dirt?

Angel: I think so.

Nudge: Well what is it?

Angel: Okay, get ready to to die laughing. He likes the song Happy Ending by Mika.

Nudge: Oh My God, that is like so worse then before, we are going to own him.

Angel: Wait there's more, He also likes entwining grasses together to make rings.

Nudge: laugh God that is funny laugh, anything else?

Angel: Nup, sorry Nudge thats all the dirt I could dig.

Nudge: Never mind Fang is going down.

Fang: By the sound of her laughing I guess she fell for it.

Angel: She sure did, and I got some amazing stuff.

Fang: Like what?

Angel: Like she likes it when Iggy's only in his boxers.

Fang: Yah that's pretty basic, what else?

Angel: She wishes she was a man.

Fang: Now that's dirt, anything else or is that it?

Angel: That's it.

Fang: Jeez, I give you my most secret secrets and you give me nothing, it's like you're working for Nudge.

Angel: Well technically I am.

Fang: WHAT, I am so going to kill you.

Max: Fang, Angel quiet it down back there.

Fang: Ohh so it's okay for you to make all the noise in the world but we aren't even allowed to whisper.

Max: Yes that is right.

Gazzy: Maaxx.

Max: Yes Gazzy.

Gazzy: When are we going to stop flying, my wings are getting tired.

Max: Fang how long have we been flying?

Fang: About two and a half hours now.

Max: Good we are almost there.

Gazzy: Where's there.

Max: You'll see.

Angel: Is it a place we've been before?

Max: You'll see when we get there.

Nudge: Will there be any people we know there?

Max: What don't you kids get about, You'll see when you get there.

Fang: Wow Max take a chill pill, we're just tired.

Max: Thank God.

Fang: Thank God for what?

Max: We're here.

Gazzy, Angel, Nudge: Yah.

Iggy: Whats happening?

Max: God Iggy keep with the program.

Iggy: As long as its only broad casted in sound waves.

Max: And touch down. Remember this place?

Fang: It rings a bell.

Nudge: Yeah, we have definitely been here before.

Angel: Why are we still so high up?

Iggy: I recognise that breeze, We're back with the hawks.

Max: Yay, The blind one got it.

Gazzy: Hey how could you tell?

Iggy: Sensitive skin.

Max: Anywho people, Bunk down cause we've got a day of soaring tomorrow.

All: YAY.

Max: Let's stack. Night everybody.

Sam: Night Max.

Max: What the.

Sam: Oww my nose why did you punch me in the nose.

Fang: Cause your starting to bug me, now go drop.

Sam: No stop, don't push me off the cli---

Fang: As you we're saying Max good night.

Gazzy: Night.

Angel: Good night.

Nudge: Sleep tight

Iggy: No no, Bad bed bugs, don't bite

Max: Loony, Night.

* * *

**A/N: Okay how was that for an ending, Did it suck, was it good, tell me your opinion, and If that doesn't work lets try some reverse psychology, fine then don't tell me. But seriously I would like some reviews if you don't mind. This is the last chapter by me, if you want more give me 1)Ideas, 2)characters, and 3) settings, and I will write more on behalf of you. Oh and to people reading this, if you don't mind, then could you please answer my poll for my next story 'Christmas Surprise'.**

**Thank you And Good night.**


End file.
